


Amy ♥ Rory || This Years Love

by FWvidChick



Series: Doctor Who ship vids [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FWvidChick/pseuds/FWvidChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanvid to This Years Love on Amy & Rory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amy ♥ Rory || This Years Love

**Author's Note:**

> This vid is my trying to cope with pain vid. In a great deal of pain and unable to do most of what i want, including other vids. So this is a treat because it not only distracted me from pain but also is a vid I've wanted to do for ages for these two. 
> 
> It's not perfect and tbh I kinda don't care right now. Hopefully still enjoyed and it doesn't suck because of how I am feeling. 
> 
> These two are my non Doctor OTP for this show. ♥

\- Watch in HD, best with headphones, Read Notes-

<http://youtu.be/TiTKyJtaPM4>

Voice overs:

Rory- To save you...i could do anything.

Amy - together or not at all

Amy - oh Rory

Rory - she can always hear me Doctor. Where ever she is...she always knows that I am coming for her, always.

Amy - I'm giving her the days...the days with you.

Amy - There was only ever Rory

Amy - I love you

Rory - I love you too

Rory - Where is my wife?

Amy - I'll be with him, like I should be. Me and Rory...together.

**Author's Note:**

> Song info at end of Vid.
> 
> Made with WMM6 in Win 8.
> 
> Don't forget to Kudo or comment if you enjoyed :D


End file.
